1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and more particularly to a multi-mode foldable electronic apparatus that can switch to different modes automatically.
2. Description of Related Art
In current information age, it is common that people communicate with each other by electronic communication apparatuses, especially the portable communication apparatuses, such as mobile telephone and other electronic apparatuses with the function of wireless communication. Nowadays, along with the rapid development of the mobile communication technology, the functions of the mobile telephone are continuously developed, including music playing, radio, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), built-in digital camera, etc.
It should be noted that the foldable cellular phone garners a fairly high market share in the cellular phone market for its multiple operating interfaces and display window of big size. However, with various functions, users of foldable cellular phone needs to input a command to the system of the cellular phone by means of touch input interface for switching to one mode corresponding as required.